


There's A First Time For Everything

by FairyLights101



Series: Eruren Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Eruere Week, Eruren Week, First Date, First Fight, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Slow Dancing, eruren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's so many firsts in life - first word, first steps, first sport. But for relationships, there are even more. Who can blame Eren and Erwin for taking advantage of all those precious firsts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any errors - I tried to skim through and catch any but I'm kind of having to rush >.> plus I have no beta... Anyway!  
> Eruren/Eruere Week, Day 1: First Times

A knock pulled Erwin's head up, brows furrowing when he took in the shadowy shape behind the frosted glass in his door. It didn't look human - too lumpy and spiky for that. But no, there were definite slopes of shoulders. "Come in," he called as his pen settled on the desktop and he straightened the immaculate stacks of papers.

The door eased open and a young man poked his head in, dark brown hair sticking up in every direction and - was that grass in his hair? He hadn't seemed to notice if the bright look in those deep green-blue eyes and the charming smile was anything to go by. That and the fact that the foliage was still in his hair. "Hi! Are you Mr. Erwin Smith?"

"That would be me."

That brilliant expression on the young man's face somehow intensified, the corners of his lips pulling back further to reveal an impossible stretch of straight white teeth. "Great! I have a delivery for you ordered from The Titan's Flowers." The brunette slipped into the well-lit office and the thing that had cast the strange shadow in the glass became visible. A sizeable bouquet of white flowers - carnations if Erwin remembered correctly - was clutched in his hands, the stems carefully enclosed within a white vase. As the young man brought them closer, Erwin realized something else - there were other white flowers, ones he didn't recognize, interspersed with the white carnations.  _Oh God… I wish she'd just stop trying_. Erwin sighed and shook his head as he leaned back. The deliverer froze, the vase hovering the space between his body and the desk. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Yes, it's just… I've tried to tell her I don't like her but she won't listen. Frankly, it has long since grown tiring." The young man nodded and shyly pulled the vase back towards himself, eyes questioning but lips firmly sealed. Erwin sighed and gestured for him to set them down. "It's fine. You can leave them. You're only doing your job after all."

"No! I mean…" Turquoise orbs averted as the young man glared at his feet, awkward and uncertain, dark red staining his cheeks. "If you don't want them, I can take the card off and give them to someone else. Someone who needs a pick me up. Besides… They'd be an eyesore, wouldn't they?"

A tiny smile crept onto Erwin's face as he watched the deliverer shuffle his feet and glance nervously at Erwin. "That's a wise idea. Go ahead. Make someone happy. Ah, and here…" Erwin rose, pulled out his wallet, and pulled out a few small bills.

The young man stared at him, dumbfounded, as Erwin held out the bills. "What… what are these for?"

"For delivering the flowers of course. It's a tip."

"I know that, but  _why_? I'm giving them to someone else now." Erwin took the young man's hand, warm and soft, ignoring the blush that deepened on those fine, tan cheeks as he pressed the money into place and closed his fingers overtop. "Because you did your job by bringing me these. Thank you. Now, why don't you go make someone's day? I'm sure someone out there could use it."

The young man stared at him for a moment, stuttering and mumbling incoherently before he backed toward the door, choking out thanks. He bumped into the door and pushed it open a little wider and turned to flee before he froze, back to Erwin. He turned, face dark red and eyes pointedly fixed at his feet. "I'm… I'm Eren Yeager. We… We should get coffee sometime!"

They stared at each other for several long, heavy seconds before Erwin smiled. "I'd like that very much… Eren." He shouldn't have enjoyed the way that name rolled off his tongue so easily. He definitely shouldn't have enjoyed the darkening of the blush on Eren's face or the way his lips pursed while his eyes lit up in disbelief and excitement.  _I think I might enjoy this._

* * *

Eren sank down against the door in his dorm, face buried in his hands and knees pulled to his chest. His cheeks were still burning, he could feel the blood pulsing through his face, lighting it up better than a Christmas light. "Oh my God…"

"Eren? You alright?" One of the beds creaked as his roommate rose to his feet. His blonde hair was pinned back by bobby pins and his thick glasses were perched on his nose but that only added to the look of concern in his brilliant blue eyes. Which just so happened to look like Erwin's.

"Everything's…"

Armin crouched down before Eren, forehead creased with worry. "Did it go alright? Did Erwin do anything?"

Eren couldn't help it. He threw his head back and laughed, cheeks still blazing and heart pounding too fast to be legal - or healthy for that matter. His blonde friend was patient until Eren's fit subsided and he could actually speak. "It went…  _perfect_. He's… Armin, he's fucking  _brilliant_."

Brilliant in the way he'd taken him to a nice, cheap restaurant that Eren could afford too but had still pulled Eren's chair out like it was some five-star joint and they were wedded. Magnificent in how they'd held hands on the table, a bold move on Eren's part that Erwin had readily reciprocated. Though the thumb that had traced across his knuckles had done Eren no favor when it had come to paying complete and utter attention to the gorgeous businessman before him. Astounding in how their conversation had flowed with ease even though their contact had consisted of lunch breaks spent at coffee shops, sly texts at work, and long calls before Erwin had finally dropped the question:  _"How do you feel about going on a date?"_  It was only  _the first bloody date_  and Eren thought he might die from that impossibly perfectly imperfect man.

A soft snort pulled Eren's eyes up to Armins face. The blonde's hand was over his mouth, his face screwed up with determination to not burst into laughter. Eren gently shoved Armin's shoulder, a friendly if a bit exasperated move. "Asshole. It's not funny."

"You're right Eren, it's  _hilarious_. Dear God, you've got it bad. I haven't seen someone this in love since Jean met Mikasa."

Eren groaned and buried his face into his hands, unable to look at his friend any longer,  _especially_  when he was being an unhelpful little shit.  _He's right though… I_ do _have it bad._

* * *

Erwin draped his arm across the back of the loveseat - and across Eren's shoulders. He had to hide his smile in a sip of his coffee when the younger man immediately leaned into him, allowing Erwin to hug him a little closer, to be a little more possessive. Perhaps he had done it unconsciously - people tended to do that during movies - but it didn't really matter to Erwin. Either way he still had the warm, comfortable weight that was Eren curled up into his side.

He tried hard, but it was hard to keep his attention on the movie flashing on the screen when he had much better things to watch, like the way Eren's eyes widened and narrowed as his face gave away every emotion he had to the movie he was clearly enraptured with. Then there was the way he'd bite those plump, soft-looking lips, ones that Erwin hadn't had the chance to taste yet. Their dates had been confined to hand-holding and sweet kisses on the cheeks or foreheads and long, tight hugs. No real kisses though. On some level, Erwin didn't really mind.  _But I really want to kiss him_.

Music thrummed through the speakers, mellow and sweet, the kind of thing one would expect at a romantic part. The body beneath his arm shifted and a chin settled on his shoulder. Erwin pulled back a bit so he could see Eren's face, shadows and light throw across it haphazardly. "Hey…"

"Hello." Eren gave a weak, sly smile as he leaned a little closer. Warm breath tickled Erwin's cheek as he leaned down a little, heart beating just a little too fast, his palms a little too sweaty. Being so close he could see the greens and golds in Eren's eyes, could see the light dusting of freckles across his nose, the thin scar near the edge of his eyebrow. "Can I…?"

It was better than Erwin had dreamed of, a thousand times more so. A kiss of slow-moving lips and tentative fingers on his cheeks. One that tasted like the Skittles Eren had been munching on just a few minutes before. Eren shifted against him, turning so his entire body faced Erwin as he rose up, fingers tracing across Erwin's face. Eren pulled back first, his breathing a little hard but a big smile plastered across his sweet face. "One more?"

Erwin cupped the florist's face and pulled him back in, their lips brushing as he murmured back, the movie long forgotten. "As many as you'd like…"

* * *

Eren chanced a peek at the clock, grimacing when he realized only two minutes had passed.  _Maybe Nanaba can't find the office… Oh man, maybe I should have taken them… I hope he likes them. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I need to do something_. The young man marched out from behind the counter, grabbed a watering can, and began to pace the aisles of the flower shop. The plants weren't terribly dry - they probably could have gone another day or two without watering - but Eren dutifully dumped some into each pot. He needed a distraction, something to keep his mind off the clock that was going too damn slow, from the phone that was still silent, and from the fact that his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest at any given moment.  _Why can't I just hand them to him like a normal person? Why did I have to pick_ those _? I mean, it's not like he knows what they mean, but still…!_

His feet came to a stop in the middle of an aisle. For a moment he stood there, completely still and surrounded by the silent, patient plants. And then a soft buzz caught his attention. The watering can immediately hit the floor with a solid thunk as he darted back behind the counter and snatched up his phone. A new text awaited him, one that sent his heart up into his throat.

**From Erwin:  
They're beautiful. Just like you. Thank you, Eren.**

It was simple. It was short. It reduced Eren to a blushing mess as his back hit the wall and he sank down to the floor, face pressed firmly into his hands. "Oh God… why does he have to say things like that?"  _Because he's perfect. Absolutely fucking_ perfect _. And somehow he's mine._  Eren smiled, a tiny tug of the lips in the darkness of his palms as his heart thundered on in his chest.

**To Erwin:  
I'm glad you like them! Can't wait to see you after work~~**

**From Erwin:  
Me neither. I miss you.**

**To Erwin:  
I miss you too. See ya soon ;)**

His face was on fire and his heart was dangerously out of control but Eren didn't give a damn. No, he was still focused on those flowers - a rather bold, if discreet declaration of love. A bouquet of red chrysanthemums, yellow lilies, and tiny blue forget-me-nots.

* * *

He couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips as they stretched a little further around the width of Eren's cock, sliding down, down,  _down_  until his nose brushed the coarse brown hairs covering the skin. It was a little uncomfortable but Erwin relaxed his jaw a little more and plowed on. The thighs on either side of his head quaked, the muscles taut as Eren fought desperately to hold still, to keep his hips from snapping forward. Erwin gave the young man's hand a gentle squeeze, his mouth a little too full to say that it was alright, that Eren  _could_  fuck him in the mouth if he wanted to, even if it was the first time.  _And dammit, it's gonna be a good first blowjob_.

The blonde pulled back, lips tight around Eren as his head twisted and bobbed until he reached the tip which he gave a gentle suck before he slid back down. Deep-throating him again made tears sting at his eyes but it didn't matter, not when it drew out a delicious moan from Eren, one that reverberated through the air and seared through Erwin's chest. His free hand gave Eren's balls a rough squeeze as he came back up for a second before plunging right back down on the saliva-and-precum-slick shaft. The hand in his hair tightened, jerking hard on the fine blonde hairs as another earth-shattering moan broke the air. "F-Fuck… Erwin…! Oh holy shit you're good…!  _Holy shit_. E-Erwin… I-I'm…"

Erwin let out a soft hum, one that sent his mouth and throat vibrating around Eren as his throat bobbed around the entirety of his length. The fingers in his hand nearly broke as Eren clutched at them, his hips lurching forward into Erwin as he came, all garbled cries and wanton moans. Pain flared at the top of his skull but he kept going, sucking hard as he slowly began to pull back, purposely tightening his throat. He hadn't thought it was possible but somehow Eren's voice managed to crack as it rose a little further, more of an incoherent mess of whimpers of choked-out moans than anything else. Hot liquid filled Erwin's throat and he managed to swallow hard around Eren without gagging. He gave Eren's length one final suck, a long slow one to milk out the rest of his cum before he pulled back and peered up at Eren, a tiny smile on his tired lips. "Feel good?"

Eren shuddered and nodded as his head dropped down into his chest and those beautiful turquoise eyes fluttered open. "That… that was… amazing…"

Erwin smiled as he carefully tucked Eren's limp cock back into his boxers and kissed the warm, sun-kissed skin of his hip. "Good. I'm glad."

Gentle fingers tugged at his, pulling his eyes back up to meet Eren's. "Here, lemme do you."

Erwin squeezed Eren's hand and rose to tower over the florist by several inches as he pressed their bodies together, their heads automatically angling. "No need. I'm fine." Well, there was a definite erection in his pants but Erwin didn't care. No. It was Eren's day, one where he deserved  _all_  the attention. Soft lips skimmed across the younger man's forehead before Erwin pulled back, his tired mouth stretching into a smile, one that Eren returned easily.

"Okay."

* * *

"Erwin… I don't know how to dance."

Erwin smiled as he took Eren's hands, sending the florist's heart thumping in his chest, too fast for the music. It was some kind of slow jazzy music, something Eren didn't recognize. He was more for the pop and rock, the upbeat tunes rather than the more mellow ones. Even so, he couldn't deny that the song had a certain appeal to it. "It doesn't matter. No one can see."

Eren stuck his tongue out, a move reminiscent of his childhood but he didn't care if it made him look like a six-year old. Sometimes that was simply the best answer. Well, that and a well-timed eyeroll. Erwin squeezed his hand as he leaned down and bumped their foreheads together. "You ready?"

"No?"

"Too bad."

The song changed to a different one as their feet began to move, one with a quietly strummed guitar and a honeyed voice, one he didn't quite recognize.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
 _And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"

Erwin led the dance, leading Eren through the spacious living room of his apartment with careful movements. One hand had settled comfortably on his hip, large and warm, while the other had settled on his shoulder. They swayed, movements a little too slow for the song, but Eren didn't dare to go any faster and Erwin understood. Sure, there was a danger of tripping over feet or stepping on toes, but those worries fell away as they continued to spin and step, occasionally bumping and grinning. The drums and guitar and silky voice filled the apartment, carrying them as the world fell away around them until it was just the two of them and that beautiful song. Eren smiled as he leaned a little closer toward Erwin, his eyes never leaving those deep cerulean orbs as their feet floated across the floor. Erwin's lips moved, forming the words of the song and sending Eren's heart pounding as he clutched at Erwin, unwilling to ever let go. Time fell away, crumbling into nothingness as they lost themselves in each other and the song that Erwin continued to whisper to him, husky and smooth.

" _So, baby, now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we fought love right where we are  
Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are."

"I… I think I like you."  _Ah, yes, the one time word vomit doesn't come to my rescue._

"I think I like you too."

No kiss had ever been as sweet as that one was then, filled with the song trailing off through the airwaves, Erwin's spicy scent, and the tender touches of wandering hands. Eren was high, buoyed by those magical words, warmth filling his chest as they pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together, still swaying to the beat of the song though it no longer played.

* * *

"Hey, Eren."

"Mmm…?"

"Eren. Look at me." The student pried his eyes from his textbook and settled them on Erwin's feet, unwilling to look into those cerulean orbs that probably still oozed with hurt.  _I didn't mean it I swear it_. Too bad it was easier thought than said, especially for Eren. "Eren…" The tall blonde sank into the chair in front of him, leaves crunching underfoot as cold winds nipped at any exposed skin. "Eren, this is my fault. I should have handled it better. I'm sorry. Truly. I never meant to hurt you."

He finally looked at Erwin's face, finally found those eyes that had ensnared him from the first moment they'd met. Forgiveness, hope, loneliness. Things Eren didn't deserve to have and that Erwin shouldn't be feeling, not after all the horrible things Eren had said. He couldn't help how jealous he got, couldn't help that despite the confidence he put forth that he was still just an insecure college student, constantly fretting over the fact that he wasn't good enough for Erwin and that he could  _never_  be good enough.

Erwin had denied that, had told him that no one could be better. And Eren had rebuked him, insisted that he wasn't worth it. He wished he hadn't. That wouldn't have led to the question that constantly echoed through his mind, the tone and volume still the same: hesitant, uncertain,  _scared_  as Erwin whispered "Is this an excuse to break up with me?" Had Eren would have been smart he would have protested, would have vehemently denied it. Instead he'd grabbed his backpack and darted from Erwin's apartment.

Eren bit his lip harshly and ducked his head, gaze returning to his hands. "You… you didn't do anything. It's my fault. All my fault. I'm such an idiot." Eren shook his head, a wry smile crossing his lips as he looked back at Erwin, not quite in the eye. "You shouldn't bother… I'm just gonna fuck up again. Worse probably."

This time it was Erwin who was shaking his head as he reached across the stone table and grabbed Eren's hand before he could pull it away. "No… For you, I'll always bother. You're… you're very important to me Eren. More so than you think." His breath hitched, shoulders shook, eyes burned.  _You shouldn't. No one else has._  Their foreheads bumped, noses brushed, and lips skimmed together. "You'll always be important to me, Eren Yeager."

"Not as much as you are," Eren choked out before he threw his arms around Erwin's neck, breathing deep to inhale as much of that musky, spicy scent as he could. "I love you!" The words were blurted, muffled by Erwin's shoulder, but he had no doubt that the blonde had heard. Eren's shoulders stiffened as his face lit up, blood burning a path through his cheeks as he waited.

Soft lips skimmed his cheek as warm breath ghosted over his face. "I love you too… So let's get back to my apartment before you freeze. Can't have you getting hypothermia so soon after telling me you love me for the first time."

Eren couldn't help but laugh and bump their noses together once more before they rose to gather his things. His bag ended up over Erwin's shoulder and he himself ended up tucked inside the warmth of Erwin's large jacket, a dazed smile on his face.  _First fight. First makeup. I really do hate fights… I know this won't be the last but I hope to hell that this is the last one like this..._

* * *

Those magnificent turquoise eyes were focused down, enraptured by the brilliant clear stone and silver ring that stared up at him from a bed of red velvet. Erwin wasn't quite breathing, the nervous anticipation stealing it away and throwing the steady beat of his heart to the wind as he watched Eren. His throat bobbed as his lips parted and hands twitched. His shoulders hadn't fallen or risen in a few moments. Perhaps he wasn't breathing either.

Hell, Erwin was certain that no one in the restaurant had taken a breath, everyone waiting on the one word that could change their lives forever. It would have been silent had it not been for that Ed Sheeran song that he had requested to be played, the same one they had shared their first dance too all those months ago.

It had been so carefully planned, from the song to the wine to the little flower set in the center of their table, a single vibrant blood-red rose. Every hug, kiss, touch, whisper in the dark, date, dance, "I love you", and so much more floated before Erwin's eyes as he stared up at Eren from where he knelt.

Tentative fingers brushed his cheeks as Eren finally found his voice, sea-green eyes glistening. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming," he croaked, his voice cracking halfway through. He looked so startled, so hopeful, so  _fearful_. Like he expected that he would open his eyes at any moment and find himself in their bed in their apartment, still a boyfriend of three years going on four.

Erwin smiled as he tilted his head into those comfortable palms, chest and eyes burning together. "I can assure you, this is all so very real."

A dazzling smile lit up Eren's face as he gently pressed his fingers into the sides of Erwin's face for a moment. "God,  _yes_." Their bodies came together, Erwin rising as Eren flung himself into those muscular, suit-clad arms as lanky arms twined around his neck while the restaurant exploded into cheers around them. Lips brushed his ear as Eren held tight, fingers digging into Erwin's spine as wet spots formed on his neck. "I love you so fucking much…"

"I love you more."

"Now that, I have to doubt… Erwin… you're perfect. So fucking perfect. I love you. I love you so, so, so  _much_."

"For forever and a day?"

"For forever and a day."


End file.
